


80's dancing

by ikijai



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Implied Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Partying, set after part 2, the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikijai/pseuds/ikijai
Summary: Time seems to pause altogether–he's deaf to the tone of the upbeat music, he can't feel the presence of the other people at the party. For just a moment, the only thing Dizzee's able to see is Thor and he knows he'll want this forever.





	80's dancing

Walking through those doors means leaving the outside world in the past–it's always been that way with them. Physically–mentally. Every other way in between. Dizzee wouldn't take it any other way. This is the only time in which he's able to push everything unimportant out and just _be_. In this place with Thor, who is quite possibly the love of his life and one of the best things that's ever happened to him along with  _so many other things_ he just doesn't have the words to define yet.

“This is one of my all-time favorite places,” Thor is yelling. Their fingers twine idly together. Though the music is deafening, it's the furthest thing from unwelcome.

This particular party is decorated with all kinds of tinted lights, people all over the place and all over each other. Boys and girls and every other identity deemed impossible outside of this protected space.

They walk through people and around tables until they've come upon an unoccupied spot towards the back of the party. Just by being in a place like this, Dizzee knows it should've always been this simple. After years of just _passing by_  on a planet full of people who didn't understand him, Dizzee knows that this is what it is to truly be alive. To feel the music pulse through his veins and to accept every part of its power. Michael Jackson. David Bowie. It's like something pulled directly out of a movie scene. It's an idyllic picture that he has an unshakable inkling will turn into a permanent one.

_Though I'm past 100 thousand miles, I'm feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go._

Inspecting the place with just his watchful eyes, Dizzee inhales the image of people dancing without a care in the world or time to give a damn. And though intoxicating fumes fill the air, Dizzee’s lungs have never felt this wide open. He wants to feel this way all the time.

“I think it might be one of my favorite places too,” Dizzee yells out, posture unmindful against the wall. His eyes droop downward, but it isn't because he's tired. The joint he and Thor passed back and forth before coming to this place is keeping him wide awake.

Thor’s own eyes light up at Dizzee’s words before he's making a steady pace toward where people are thrashing wildly and incorrectly in tune to the music. As Dizzee watches Thor dance to a song he's heard a thousand times, always watching him back with that purposeful gaze of his, he's filled with an immovable sense of insurance.

Before Dizzee knows it, Thor is directly in front of him again, laughing deliriously and pushing prudent fingers into the top of the other boy’s waistband. He pulls him toward the center of the universe. “Dance with me?”

Thor’s got specs of diamond dust in the space his eyes usually inhabit and it's impossible to deny a sight this pretty. Years ago, Dizzee would've hesitated–possibly even walked out–but tonight he instantly nods _yes_ and joins his partner on the makeshift dance floor. It's a pathetic looking thing, but it gets the job done.

They trip around for awhile until they discover a pace that works. And everything is perfect.

“I don't think I've ever been this happy my whole life.” Dizzee doesn't realize he's said this thought out loud until he sees the twinkle in Thor’s vibrant pools of blue. Then he's laughing just because he can and wishing for it to always be just like this.

Thor ducks his head for an instant, uncharacteristically insecure. “You deserve nothing but happiness, Dizz. You deserve the whole damn word and if I could put it in your hands, I would.”

Thor becomes a distorted image as tears wash over Dizzee’s dilated pupils. He believes it. He knows it. “I would too.”

“I know you would.”

Zeke always had his words and his poems and his girl and his dream. Dizzee has this, and it's so many things he doesn't deserve that it overwhelms him even after so much time has passed. At this party, the free people are free and nothing is important. At this party, he unleashes the alien. The next time Dizzee is asked about who he thinks he is, he'll know without a doubt.

Thor kisses him occasionally, so passionate and soft that it's like a dream within a dream. He lets himself feel it. Every part. The warmth of the other boy’s lips is the most welcoming thing he's ever known. Though the world is an ugly place, they're isolated from it down here (Thor practically preaches the idea that it's okay for them to have a place of their own)

Because of the way things are now, he can't find it within himself to be pissed at how long it took to be at this point in his life. Either way, he's there now.  
Thor is ecstatic and Dizzee is the furthest thing from underwhelmed. Passion travels through them like an unstoppable wave. Any insecurity Dizzee felt was left at the door, where the real world ended and their happy place began.

“Woooo! We’re on top of the world!” Dizzee howls out, head thrown back and lips twisted upward. He's still got paint on his jacket from the previous day.

Thor doubles over in laughter, his cheeks turning deep pink in a way that perfectly matches the paint still splattered onto his own outfit. Thor’s irises turn up to Dizzee’s.

They don't care who's watching or what's happening around them–they're unfazed by the perspiration dripping down their backs. They're two free people being free, just like all that time ago.  
Tonight is entirely made up of soft touches and painfully wide smiles. Teeth knock into teeth and careful hands thread into hair softer than flower petals. While they drift in time with the euphony that plays in the background, everything else falls into place too.

 _You're Thor_. You're _it_.

Time seems to pause altogether–he's deaf to the tone of the upbeat music, he can't feel the presence of the other people at the party who're all around them. For just a moment, the only thing Dizzee's able to see is Thor and he knows he'll want this forever. Together, they jump into the peaceful unknown and it doesn't feel a thing like dying.

  
They're young and carefree all at the same time. In this tiny world, Dizzee and Marcus and Rumi all know how important they are. He doesn't ever want this excitement to die down. There isn't a ton of talking, but then, he and Thor have never really needed words to understand each other.

Dizzee’s eardrums beat in time with the deafening music playing through outdated speakers, and the pulse in his throat is prominent as ever. Places like this are the only ones where Dizzee lets his walls disappear like they're as insignificant as an afterthought. There are innumerable dimensions and planets within his well-versed mind, but this one is the most important out of them. And when Thor tells him there isn't anywhere he'd rather be than there with him, he believes it without a second thought.

“What're you thinking?” Thor whispers, close in proximity to his ear. His threshes tickle the side of Dizzee’s face and it isn't unpleasant.

“I'm thinking.. I'm glad I don't have to think,” he whispers back.

Everything else is drowned out by the talking surrounding them paired with the pounding of their own hearts. When they do wind down, their hearts are still beating with just as much impact. Though the music has slowed down and time has ticked by, not a single person is sitting down and not a soul looks tired in any way.

For a while, the two of them just hold each other. Dizzee’s lips twisting into Thor’s. Delicate and desperate in the same instant. Thor wrapping his powerful triceps around him and into what feels like the safest place in the universe. And Dizzee's known a lot of those.

“D’you wanna go home?” Thor whispers, out of breath.

Dizzee pauses for a moment, just feeling–being thoughtless while he’s still able to. “I kinda thought we were already there.”

To this, Thor just smiles into Dizzee's throat, pulls him in tighter. Things will be okay. People are yelling out the words to songs they've never heard before and the outside world could come pouring in at any time, but they know one thing undoubtedly: it'll be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (they deserve the world)


End file.
